Indulge In Me
by Ruka-x3
Summary: Oh, Gaara would Indulge alright. Again, and again, and again. GaaNeji, PWP


**Title:** Indulge In Me

**Genre:** One-shot; Romance

**Rating:** M, for sexual situations between two males

**Author:** Ruka-x3

**Dedication:** To the immaculate heat in Toronto ATM.

**Beta:** None

**Warnings:** *wiggles eyebrows* ... I think you can decipher what that means LOL

**Words:** 1 525

**AN:** Seriously, I had a daydream about this ... it was really hot ... Aha, you can choose which situation I'm talking about XD But, I think that this is the first time I have wrote a more ... loving sex scene than a smutty sex scene LOL It's a little refreshing to write (:

Also, for some odd reason, I had "I See You" By Leona Lewis on repeat the whole time writing this.

**Disclaimer:** Gaara, Neji, or anyone/anything else in the _Naruto_ franchise does not belong to me. If they did, then the series would be by no means as awesome as it is now. I mean really, do you see the shit that Kishimito comes up with compared to mine? Damn he's a genius yo, FO SHO.

* * *

"What business do you have with the Kazekage?" One of the Suna Nin asked Neji from in front of the large door.

"I was sent by the Hokage of the Leaf, a classified, personal affair." Neji stated coolly.

"Very well," The Sand Nin then escorted Neji through the doors, into the Kazekages office. "Kazekage-sama, Hyuuga Neji has come to see you. Personal affairs are to be reported from the Hokage of the Leaf."

"Thank you, you may leave." Gaara looked up from the small amount of paper work he had in front of him. The Sand Nin bowed his head and left the room, closing the door behind him. "It's nice to see you again, Neji." Gaara had a small smile on his face at the sight of his long-distance lover.

"I've missed you." Neji smiled as well as he walked around the Kazekages desk and embraced the now standing man. Gaara replied by placing his lips over the brunettes, gently kissing the man. Neji moved his arms to wrap around the redheads neck and pull him closer as he moaned into the kiss they were now sharing.

Gaara trailed his hands down Nejis side to grip his ass through his pants and quickly hoisted him up onto the desk they were standing in front of. Their kiss deepened as time went on, and soon they were extricating each other from clothing in a flurry of hands, kissing and caressing every patch of skin exposed to the other.

"I want you so badly Gaara." Neji moaned as Gaara began to suck on his neck, just the way he liked it, as he pumped him slowly in his hand. The redhead smirked against his lovers' neck as Neji began to squirm on the desktop—it really had been a long time.

For the past 9 months, Gaara and Neji had been seeing each other. Naruto, the current Hokage, had been keen on keeping a good relation with all nations, just as Jiraiya would have wanted him too. He assigned some of his own trusted friends to uphold communications, and it was Neji who was chosen to be the messenger between Konoha and Suna.

It was upon his first visit that Neji had noticed how _attractive_ Gaara had gotten. He was tall, lightly muscled, calm, and a genuinely nice guy. It also didn't hurt that he was really something to look at with his gorgeous head of red hair and those stunning green eyes.

"Neji, come here." The brunette wrapped his legs around the redheads' waist as he was hoisted up and brought over to the couch where he was then seated with Gaara kneeling between his open legs. "Never leave me waiting that long again." Gaara looked into pale white eyes as he stroked Nejis inner thigh.

"I'll try," Neji stroked Gaaras' hair lovingly, "I'll try my best for you."

Gaara smiled a small smile before he engulfed Nejis erect member and began to slowly bob his head whilst continuing his ministrations on Nejis thigh. The brunette was panting at the intense pleasure he was feeling, though he knew for the life of him he wouldn't want Gaara to speed up.

A slow chorus of moans was heard throughout the room as Gaara inserted his saliva lubricated fingers into Nejis entrance and began to slowly thrust them in and out.

"_Enter."_

"_Kazekage-Sama, Hyuuga Neji is here to see you." Neji entered the Kazekage office and bowed respectfully. "He was sent by Hokage Naruto, a messenger if you will, between our villages."_

"_Ah, yes. I was expecting you." Gaara was quite fond of Naruto as the blond was with him. And being in contact, no matter how indirect, was pleasing to hear. Over the years the two had become best friends and had been lucky enough to keep that bond between them. "Do you have anything to report then?" the Kazekage started as the Sand Nin closed the door behind the Hyuuga. _

"_Yes, Naruto would like to report ..."_

"Gaara," Neji moaned out as the redheads fingers brushed against his prostate, "I want to feel you. Please."

The Kazekage manoeuvred Neji to lie down along the couch and covered his body with his own before engaging the brunette in a deep kiss. Gaara entered Neji slowly as to not hurt him for it had been a while since the two had been together in such a way.

Soft moans and groans of pleasure were heard throughout the room as finally Gaara was fully seated inside of Neji. Gaara began to slowly thrust in and out of Nejis tight heat as he kissed him gently, his tongue tangling with the brunettes.

"_That is all, now if you would excuse me sir." Neji bowed respectfully to the Kazekage before turning to leave._

"_Wait, Neji." Gaara called softly. The Hyuuga turned once again to the Kazekage and Pale eyes met Sea foam green. "Yes Kazekage-Sama?"_

"_I would like to extend my thanks to you and, perhaps, treat you to dinner?" _

_Neji smiled a small smile, "It would be an honour." _

"I love you." Neji moaned out as Gaara licked and sucked at his neck. The brunette's hands made purchase in the redhead's soft hair and he continued his thrusting into his body. "I love you so much."

Gaara thought his heart was going to stop. He looked up, wide-eyed, at the flushed man beneath him, his thrusting seized for a moment. "I- Do you ... mean that?"

Neji looked into his loves eyes and cupped his cheek gently in his hands, "I wouldn't give myself to you if I didn't." He spoke softly. "You mean so much to me, Gaara. It tears me up inside having to leave you every time. The mention of your name has my heart racing. I feel like me being with you, being allowed to love you like this, was my destiny."

Gaara thought his heart was going to burst. Everything that was happening made him so overwhelmingly happy; he couldn't stop himself from kissing Neji in that moment. Gaara could feel his eyes start to well up with tears of happiness, and felt as they escaped his eyes and fell onto Nejis cheek as they kissed.

Gaara smiled down at Neji as he broke the kiss. "I love you too Neji."

_Very soon after Neji made his biweekly appearances in Suna, He and the Kazekage had become friends. Often times going out for dinner or, the odd times, would sit on the spacious couch in the Kazekages office to talk about the happenings of their own lives. _

_This was one of those times._

_Neji shared the space of the large blue couch with the Kazekage who sat a small distance away from him. _

"_It was a pleasure to see you again."_

"_The pleasure is all mine, I enjoy your company."_

"_If I may, Kazekage-Sama, I need to take my leave." Neji spoke respectively but made no action to leave._

"_Yes, of course; how foolish of me to hold you up like this." Gaara stood and Neji stood after him, before making their way to the door. _

"_I will see you again soon." Neji bowed slightly before making a move to open the door, but Gaara gently took hold of his wrist. "Wait..."_

_Neji tilted his head slightly to the side in question._

"_May I?" Gaara was, needless to say, a little nervous; though he didn't show it on the outside. _

"_Sir?" Neji was more than a little confused. Though his confusion cleared up when he saw Gaara move closer to his person. By instinct, Neji moved closer to the other man. _

_Their lips touched for a brief moment before they each pulled away, blushing. _

Gaara had resumed his thrusting.

Both males were feeling the knot coiling tightly in their stomachs but were inclined to try and prolong their coupling. Soon enough, Gaara was releasing himself into his partner with a low moan, Neji followed suit with Gaara pumping his member.

The two lay on the couch, Gaara breathing softly against Nejis neck as the latter drew nonsensical designs on the Kazekages back.

"Gaara," Neji spoke softly as to not break the mood between them.

Gaara made no response other than a small movement against Nejis neck to show he was listening.

"Naruto asked me ... If I wanted to create a permanent post here in Suna..."

Today was filled with surprise after surprise for Gaara. He had actually slept last night, surprise number one; when he awoke he had his favourite foods prepared for him, surprise number two; and now Neji was going to move permanently to Suna, this was just fantastic.

"Neji..." Gaara looked up from the brunette's neck and hoped that Neji could see just how happy this made him, how happy _he_ made him.

"Now I don't have to leave you anymore ... I'm glad."

For the rest of the day, the two hard never left the Kazekages office. The couple took purchase in indulging in each other again, and again, and again.

* * *

And there we have it. Review please!

You would never guess how many times I renamed this Fan Fiction. First it was _Death By 35_, and was supposed to be a smutty little thing. Then it was _Indulge in Me_, because I totally gypped the title from the last sentence ... So I just left it LOL


End file.
